Dear daddy
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Sin importar si eres humano o vampiro, perder un padre es lo más doloroso que puede sucederle a un hijo. Porque padre no es quien engendra sino quien educa.


_Hola hola, mis lectoras, hoy vengo a traerles otra historia de éste maravilloso anime._

 _Como siempre, Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano._

 _Éste fic participa en el reto del día del padre del Foro de "La mansión Hellsing", un foro que recomiendo ampliamente ^o^._

 _Bueno, sin más que decir, bienvenidos y les deseo una buena lectura..._

* * *

 ** _Dear Daddy_**

En uno de sus paseos nocturnos, Seras se detiene un momento para observar por las ventanas de algunos edificios, ha pasado dos años desde el incidente de Millenium y la desaparición de su maestro, alguien a quien ella estaba comenzando a ver, de una forma curiosa y diferente, como su nuevo padre, el capitán Bernadotte intentaba animarla desde su interior esbozándole un intento de sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos, mignonette, no estés triste, de seguro Alucard está algo ocupado para venir- Decía el mercenario mientras ella escuchaba la risa cristalina de los niños dentro del lugar, miraba el rectángulo luminoso de la ventana con nostalgia y empezaba, de nuevo, a caminar velozmente, metiendo su mano de sombra en un grueso chaquetón.

-A pesar de todo, lo extraño Pip, él me revolvió el pelo de forma tan paternal pero veloz que no me dio tiempo de disfrutar del gesto, un gesto que en él- Suspira pesadamente para después mirar al cielo oscuro y plagado de pequeños puntos luminosos coronados por una gran perla brillante- Es casi imposible de imaginar… pero lo hizo y no pude disfrutarlo- Sus ojos carmesí con visos azules se empañaron de lagrimas de sangre.

* _Flashback*_

-Papá, vamos de pesca- Decía una pequeña niña de coletas rubias a un robusto caballero en uniforme de policía.

-Claro que iremos, Seras, pero primero sal a vacaciones para poder viajar sin problemas- La niña sonríe- Iremos si te va bien en el examen de mañana, ¿De acuerdo?- La chiquilla asiente y corre a su cuarto a sacar el cuaderno de historia.

Baja de nuevo y se sienta en la butaca al lado del escritorio de su padre para ponerle el cuaderno al lado y sonreír.

-¿Quieres que te haga un examen oral, pequeña?- La niña asiente entusiasmada, el hombre deja todo lo que está haciendo de lado para empezar a preguntar. La niña respondía con agilidad haciendo a su papá hinchar el pecho.-Bien, mejor preparada no puedes estar-

-¿Ahora si podemos irnos de pesca, Papi?- Insiste la niña con inocencia.

-Está muy tarde, Seras- Mira el reloj de pared- ¡Las nueve y quince!- El caballero se pasa sus dedos entre su cabello castaño y corto- Vaya que se nos hizo algo tarde, Vamos a dormir, no sea que un vampiro nos encuentre fuera de la cama y decida volvernos su cena- El Joven oficial hace cosquillas a la niña mientras gruñe entre juegos.

-Ya es hora de dormir amor, Seras, ¿Dónde dormirás?- La niña de 5 años se cuelga del cuello de su padre.

-Con ustedes- Dice tiernamente para, después, bostezar y cerrar sus ojitos azules.

* _Fin Flashback*_

Enjugó velozmente la gota de sangre que se deslizaba por su mejilla, unos cauntos años antes de que su familia fuera brutalmente masacrada, eso habían sido, años de felicidad. Caminó hacia la mansión como cualquier otro humano mientras discutía y debatía con el alma en su interior que, ahora, sentía lo que era ser querido por alguien y extrañar dolorosamente a alguien que no volverá.

 _Mansión Hellsing. Al mismo tiempo_

Integra se recuesta en su cama, mirando al techo reflexiva, no era raro en ella pero extrañaba la reflexión que ocupaba su mente, sentir la presencia del nosferatu mayor en la mansión era uno de los puntos clave de sus pensamientos, lo extrañaba, se sintió incómoda y hambrienta y se sentó en la esquina arreglándose un poco su cabello rubio frente al espejo

-Walter- Llamó ella esperando a que la puerta se abriera, como de costumbre, y por ella entrara su mayordomo. Pero no ocurrió, recordó que ya no había Walter ni Alucard que la ayudaran y decidió levantarse a prepararse algo de comer, aunque posiblemente moriría en el intento.

Bajó las escaleras al primer piso mientras se recrimina su olvido, ya abajo, se queda un momento en el salón de bailes y volvió a su mente Walter, su Walter, su mano derecha y mayordomo, quien hizo el trabajo que su progenitor, Arthur, no hizo, los recuerdos atacaron su mente como si fueran disparados por una metralleta.

* _Flashback*_

Los pasillos de Hellsing silban con el viento que se filtra por las ventanas, un olor a alcohol salía del estudio junto a la música suave y clásica que era tocada por un viejo gramófono. La pequeña Hellsing corre por los pasillos desiertos mientras ríe suave y maliciosa

-¿Dónde será el mejor lugar para esconderme?- Piensa mientras mira la puerta cerrada del estudio, sonríe y entra a hurtadillas para no desconcentrar a su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Integra?- Pregunta el líder de Hellsing apenas quitando la vista del documento por un segundo para posarla en su pequeña niña de 5 años.

-Juego a las escondidas con Walter- Responde la niña mientras se cola entre sus piernas para esconderse debajo del escritorio de su padre- no le digas que estoy aquí-

-Bueno, no le diré- Le sonríe el líder y luego llama- Walter, ven aquí, por favor-

El mayordomo entra en el acto al cuarto, se para frente al escritorio y hace una venia al líder. La niña aguanta la respiración mientras mira a su padre con reproche.

-¿Dónde está Integra?- Pregunta el líder seriamente, mirando el documento

-No la encuentro, señor, debe estar en los jardines jugando entre las plantas- Responde el mayordomo

-Necesito hablar con ella, ¿Será que puedes buscarla?- el mayordomo hace una venia y se retira, hasta que los pasos acompasados del mayordomo se han perdido en el silencio del pasillo el líder mira a la chiquilla entre sus piernas con una sonrisa, ella suelta el aire que retenía lentamente- Sal de ahí y dale un buen susto, ya debe estar demasiado estresado- La chiquilla sale y le sonríe a su papá- Integra, una cosa más- La niña lo mira con duda en sus orbes azules como el mar- No le digas que te escondí aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me regañará como solo él sabe hacerlo- La niña le sonríe y sale al pasillo cerrando con delicadeza la puerta para, después, correr en puntitas por todo el pasillo, los pasos de Walter se volvieron a escuchar y ella, silenciosamente, se metió en uno de los armarios del pasillo con el corazón desbocado por la emoción mientras el mayordomo pasaba frente al gran trasto, al sentir sus pasos algo lejos abrió el armario y salió de allí.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y tomó aire como si hubiera corrido un poco para después reír como una pequeña loca. El mayordomo baja silencioso y la abraza por la espalda haciéndola saltar levemente.

-Así que ahí estaba, Lady Hellsing- Decía Walter mientras le hacía cosquillas a la futura líder.

-No más…para Walter- Decía la niña entre risas mientras el mayor la atacaba habilidosamente con cosquillas- Siempre estuve aquí pero no me viste- Miró a su mayordomo y lo abrazó- Como vi que te demorabas decidí salir- La pequeña sonríe y su acompañante corresponde.

-Bueno, tu papá te busca así que sube rápido antes de que se ponga bravo- La niña asiente, se baja del sofá, se arregla un poco su faldita y su corbata y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo escaleras arriba.

* _Fin Flashback*_

La líder ha ignorado su hambre por tanto que ésta le está llamando la atención de la forma menos elegante existente, su estomago ruge como un gran león, al dar el primer paso la puerta principal se abre y da paso a una Draculina con el rostro melancólico.

-Seras- Llama la líder- ¿Qué tienes?, no siempre te ves así de deprimida-

-Ehh…verá jefa yo…ehm- Balbucea la vampiresa mientras se refriega las manos, una imagen de los padres humanos de la chica-policía llega fugazmente a la mente de Integra

-Acompáñame a comer, y trae tu bolsa de sangre, me contarás todo lo que hiciste hoy- La nosferatu asiente y sale corriendo al sótano- Ambas tenemos nostalgia, de eso no hay duda- Murmura para sí misma la líder para después sonreír levemente.

Alucard y Walter se han ido, pero le queda el consuelo de que Seras estará ahí para ayudarla y animarla, y en el fondo, ella también estaría ahí para su draculina, hasta que la vida la abandone y la muerte la reclame.


End file.
